Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen
by MioneWazlib
Summary: SongFic for the song "Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen" by Damian McGinty from Celtic Thunder. Scorpius thinks about the years he's known Lily and how much she's changed and grown.


**-Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen-**

_Lily/Scorpius- SongFic_

**Tonight's the night,  
I've waited for  
Because you're not a baby any more  
You've turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen  
Happy birthday sweet sixteen**

Lily Luna Potter is sixteen years old! When did that happen? I can't get it out of my mind from when she was little and wore her cutoffs with bare feet and beat up her big brothers and me. In the last years she's grown into a beautiful young woman. It happened so fast.

**What happened to that funny face?  
My little tomboy now wears satin and lace**

As she was getting older I couldn't help but notice her _growing up. _ I mean, she went from that little who tried to beat up the boys to this young woman who the boys couldn't keep their eyes off. Her lanky and awkward limbs actually started to fit her body and she filled out a bit as well. And when did she start wearing dresses? I couldn't tell you when it happened but suddenly every time we don't have to be in uniform, she's in a spring dress or a lacy something!

**I can't believe my eyes  
You're just a teenage dream  
Happy birthday sweet sixteen**

As I mentioned before, she really grew over the last two years. Her awkward body has turned into a fine work of art. She no longer looks like she doesn't have control of her limbs when she walks, but like she's walking just for the world to see. Lily makes it really hard for a guy not to look at her. One reason that her brothers, cousins, uncles, and I have taken it upon ourselves to make sure they _can_ help themselves. Still, as her brother's best friend, I find it a little hard to not look at her as well.

**When you were only six, I was your big brother**

So I didn't know her when she was six. In fact I didn't meet her until her until her ninth birthday. I got to join her brothers in the tormenting her that whole summer I was with them after my first year. I think she secretly likes getting picked on by those guys.

**Then when you were ten we didn't like each other**

The next summer, when I came over to spend my weeks with the Potters, she seemed to have had some kind of beef with me. I honestly still can't figure out why Lily hated me then. Albus said it's a 'girl thing' I kind of doubt that. I think it was jealousy that she wasn't in Hogwarts yet.

**When you were thirteen, you were my funny valentine**

Yes, Scorpius Malfoy got a valentine from Lily Luna Potter in his fifth year. And Yes, the whole school freaked out about it. A Potter and a Malfoy just couldn't happen. Her cute little crush on me didn't seem to last that long, but man was it annoying while it happened. She was always trying to get Albus and Rose out of the room so she cold talk to me. Al and Rose thought it was hilarious and sometimes even egged her on. That was six months of my life I still almost wish never happened.

**But since you've grown up the future is sown up  
From now on you're gonna be mine**

That very next year, she asked me to Hogsmeade. I know that's not very traditional, but really Lily isn't that traditional herself. I broke and just said yes. We had a blast. To make a long story short, I asked her to be my girlfriend a week later. We stayed together through my Hogwarts and still even since then. Now I'm just looking on to my wonderful girlfriend of two years as she reaches that wonderful age of sixteen. Her sixth year at Hogwarts is starting next week, the first time I won't be walking onto the train with her.

**So, if I should smile with sweet surprise  
It's just that you've grown up before my very eyes  
You've turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen **

I've known Lily Luna Potter for seven years and watched her grow into someone who I now believe I could love. She started out as a little girl who was eager to be just like her cousins and brothers and became a young woman who can cast one mean jelly-leg hex. She's beautiful and strong. And now she's off to enjoy a great year.

**Happy birthday sweet sixteen **

**745 Words (Including lyrics)**


End file.
